


Fireworks

by MartianCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aww, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianCat/pseuds/MartianCat
Summary: Slow burn Fred Wealsey x Reader fan fiction.You have been best friends with Fred and George Weasley since first year. During the summer before you start 6th year though, Fred starts to act a litte odd.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get on to the good stuff :)

I stared out at the two platforms, then back at my ticket.  _ Platform 9 ¾  _ … surely there must have been some mistake. The train was set to leave in fifteen minutes and I still hadn’t found the bloody platform! I felt my heart begin to race and I tried in vain to slow my breathing.  _ Oh no, not here,  _ I pleaded with myself. It felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the air. My vision tunneled and I struggled to remain upright. My one escape, my one chance to escape the menial life I had been so destined to live, and it was all going to be gone just because I couldn’t find a stupid train platform. I felt my head begin to spin, and my hands start to feel fuzzy.  _ Think, _ I urged myself,  _ surely there is someone you can ask for help?. _ I looked around, but there was no way for me to tell which people were magic. 

“Are you okay?” A gruff voice asked. I looked up, my vision still blurry. It was clearly one of the station agents. He was plump, middle-aged, and had a horrible handlebar mustache. His blue uniform looked about ready to burst, and was clearly not meant for someone his size. I highly doubted he had even a drop of magical blood in him, but I figured it was worth a shot. 

“Um, do you know where I could find platform 9 ¾ ?” I stumbled. He just stared at me with a pointed frown. His mustache slightly twitching as he scrunched his eyebrows.

“Sir.” I added hastily. 

“ Is that a joke?” He asked.  _ Yep definitely not magic. _

__ “Never has been a platform 9 ¾ and I assure you there never will be _.  _ Although, one time back in ‘67…” Oh god, now I was definitely screwed.

“Yeah okay nevermind.” I told the man. He looked down at me with a sour expression before walking off toward platform ten. I glanced at my watch, ten minutes till departure. There was certainly no chance of me making the train now. I felt tears coming, so I closed my eyes and sunk down to sit against one of the platform dividers. Except my back never made contact with the brick.

I fell backward until I was laying flat on my back. “Heya Freddie! Look at this! This one's done an old backwards triple spiral!” said a voice above me. 

“Wow you're right, George! Seems like we’ve got to up our game!” I opened my eyes to see two grinning faces staring down at me. For a second I thought the fall had caused me to see double.

“Agh” I groaned in pain. Nothing seemed to be broken, but there would definitely be some bruising.

“You know, we’ve tried a lot of different entrances in our many years, and yet we've never quite managed the backwards triple spiral”. Said the one on the right. Hmm, I was definitely not seeing double. Twins, I supposed. They both had brilliantly red hair, slightly tanned skin, and a light dusting of freckles. But it was the look in their eyes that caught my attention. _ Pure Mischief _ , definitely something I should stay away from. 

“ I didn't do the twisted spiral or whatever, you bloody idiots! I fell! I said incredulously, still wincing from pain. The twins just grinned and one offered me a hand. I grabbed it reluctantly and hoisted myself up. His hands were calloused but soft, and I found myself strangely not wanting to let go. 

“Well, regardless of what you did or did not do, it's nice to meet you. I’m Fred, and this is George.” He said, jabbing a thumb at his brother. “ And I think we are going to be the best of friends.”

  
  



	2. A reunion

Summer before 6th year

Dear y/n,  
Yesterday George tried to convince me the chudley cannons are the best quidditch team. Fat chance of that. Puddlemere United is obviously the best in the league. They have the best chaser in all of Europe, not to mention two of the best beaters. Ron backed him up, of course, and they started going on and on about how the majority rules and how I'm clearly just uneducated on quidditch. So, I put beetles in their soup. Served them right. It was hilarious, George just gave me a death stare, but Ron up and screamed his head off, right in front of Hermione! You would have loved it. Mom didn’t see it that way though, she grounded me to my room for a few days. I had to sneak out in the middle of the night in order to send this to you. Anyways, please come back soon! I can’t keep losing votes to my idiot brothers.  
Your local prankster,  
Fred

Y/n,  
Please come back soon. I'm begging you. We all miss you terribly, but especially Fred. He won’t admit it to anyone and will get defensive whenever anyone points it out, but believe me, I know. He’s been even more annoying than usual, and no longer has ANY boundaries. He put beetles in my soup yesterday! Who does that?! You're the only one he listens to, and I would really like to eat my food without fearing for my life.  
Hope to see you soon,  
George

I chucked the letters onto my desk. I had read them at least twenty times already. As soon as I had gotten Fred’s I sent back a response alerting him that I would be coming to the burrow in a few days. Once we’d hammered out the details we had decided that the Weasleys would pick me up on sunday, right before they went to fetch Harry. I’m muggle born, so I was never as starstruck with Harry as some of the other students, but since we both hang out with the Weasleys often, I had formed a rudimentary friendship with him, along with his mates Ron and Hermione. They were two years younger than me, but I often found myself getting along with them better than I do most people my age.

I hummed with contentment. Tomorrow I would be back at the burrow where I had spent every summer before this one. My real home. When I had first gotten my letter from Hogwarts, my parents were appalled. They didn't understand why I would want to learn how “wave a magic stick” instead of studying to become a doctor or a lawyer. They had only agreed after Professor Dumbledore had stepped in. I still have no idea what he said to them, but two weeks later I was on a train heading straight for Hogwarts.

My parents had written to me three weeks before Christmas that year and told me that it was probably best that I stayed at Hogwarts, and that if there was a summer program, I was encouraged to stay at school for that as well. I had spent the whole day hiding in the library until Fred found me and said that I was to spend breaks with his family from then on. And I had, until five years later, when I received a letter stating that I was expected home that summer. Turns out it was just an elaborate scheme to get me to look into muggle colleges.

“You have to start thinking about your future!” My mother had scolded. “You can’t keep living in this fantasy world forever.”

“You know they've got jobs for wizards right?!” I had snapped. She had just narrowed her eyes and grabbed my wrist.

“You have no idea what is good for you” She had yelled, her grip turning painful. I had simply locked myself in my room, and hadn't gone down stairs since.

I stared at my alarm clock and let out a happy sigh. It was 8:00pm. In just 14 hours I would be gone from this wretched place, I would be laughing with the twins, gossiping with Ginny, and baking with Mrs. Wealsey. I leaped onto my bed and slipped under the bright pink colors. Nothing in my room had been changed since I left. I felt a slight ache in my chest. Morning could not come soon enough.

By some miracle I was able to get a decent amount of sleep that night. When I finally arose, I found that it was not two hours until the Weasley’s arrival. I took a deep breath. And another. Then I finally ventured out downstairs, right into the inferno itself. I emerged into the living room to see my parents staring directly at me. They had clearly heard me coming down the stairs, no matter how stealthy I had tried to be. My mother was sitting up rigidly, holding a large book, glasses hanging at the tip of her nose, and hair pulled back into a slick bun. I nearly laughed at just how different she and Mrs. Weasley were to each other. I lifted my chin, using all my willpower to avoid crumbling under my mother’s piercing gaze.

“Well, look who decided to be mature and rejoin the family.” my mother drew. “ I’m glad you have finally chosen to get a proper education.” My lips trembled. I can do this, I told myself. She can't hurt me, not any more.

“No,” I stated firmly. I clenched my fists at my side, grasping onto the little courage I had left. “I'm going back to Hogwarts, finishing my wizarding education, and then entering the magical workforce. And that is final.” I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. My mother’s face reddened. She looked like she was going to explode.

“Lila” My dad spoke for what seemed like the first time since I had arrived. He had been sitting so silently that I had nearly forgotten he was even there. He was a quiet fellow, not one for confrontation. I had always wondered how he continued to get along with my mom. They were polar opposites in every way. “Leave her alone. It's her decision.” Just like that, it was over. Many passionate words from me and my mother barely blinked an eye, yet the first time my dad uttered a sound, her mouth was sealed. Well, that pretty much sums up her level of respect for me, I reasoned.

“My friends will be here in a few hours to take me back to the burrow.” I informed them. “ I will stay with them for the rest of the summer, and then return to Hogwarts at the beginning of term. Don't expect me for winter break either.” With that I walked back up to my room to pack.

I knew from my mother’s screams that my friends had arrived. I felt a jolt of adrenaline. This was it, I was finally going home.

“Hello, you must be Lila y/l/n!” Mr. Weasly’s voice boomed as I descended down the stairs. “It is such a pleasure to meet you. I want you to know that your daughter will be in great hands, my wife Molly is….” I let loose a light chuckle. I doubted anybody had ever dared converse with my mother in such a colloquial manner.

“Now where is y/n?” He continued, just as I walked into view. My heart leaped at the sight of them. I had missed them more over the course of the last three weeks than I cared to admit.

“Y/n!” George said cheerily, and talked me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers clinging to the soft fabric of Mrs. Weasley’s hand knitted sweater. I didn't want to let go, but I was acutely aware that only one figure had tackled me, instead of the usual two. My head started racing, trying to gather all the possible things I could have done to upset Fred.

“Hey George,” I said, pulling away. I turned to face the other Weasleys. Ron and Mr. Weasley were both beaming at me, but Fred was staring at the floor, not meeting my gaze. My chest ached, but I continued on as usual.

“Hey Ron! Hey Mr. Wealsey! Thanks for picking me up!”

“Of course!” said Ron, giving me a slight nod. “Anytime!” My thoughts were focused almost solely on Fred now. What could I possibly have done to receive this treatment? Fred was my best friend, I had no idea what I would do if he was mad at me.

“Heya Freddie,” I said cautiously. Finally, he looked up and met my gaze. His eyes weren't filled with anger, as I had feared, but with something else, something I couldn't quite place. I took a small step forward and then his arms were around me. I melted into him, breathing in his familiar scent: a strange combination of Cinnamon, marshmallows, and firework powder, that made me think about the smores and hot coco parties we used to have in the Gryffindor common room.

“I missed you y/n/n” Fred whispered in my ear. “More than you can know” His arms tightened around me, and he buried his head in my neck. This is weird, I thought, Fred is never this serious. Fred wasn't mad at me, but something was definitely wrong. I made a mental note to check on him once we got back to the Burrow.

“I missed you too Fred” I mumbled. Fred drew back, clearly just remembering that there were other people here. He stared at me, his light brown eyes looking slightly glazed.

“Ahem” George cleared his throat. I turned my head and found him smirking in our direction. He winked at me and Fred gave him a death stare. Then, out of nowhere, I began to laugh. Fred looked down at me, and broke out into a grin. There's the Fred I know. Soon we were all laughing our asses off. Yep, I thought to myself, I'm home.

We had to go get Harry before we went back to the burrow, so I sent my suitcase ahead through the floo network. Mr. Weasley was trying to make conversation with my folks about how microwaves work.

“Y/n/n” Fred whispered, beckoning me towards him and George. Oh no, this can't be good. “Look what we've got.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a handful of brightly colored toffees.

“Candy?” I questioned skeptically. I doubted normal sweets would require such secrecy.

George grinned “Not just any candy sweet y/n, ‘ton-tongue toffees’. We made them ourselves.”

“Oh no” I groaned “ What do they do to you? Give you boils? Make you puke? Common guys, out with it!”

“Not so fast our little apprentice, all in good time, all in good time.” Fred teased. Thankfully he seemed to be getting back to normal. Despite myself, I almost laughed. Whatever they were planning, it was bound to be good.

“First of all, I’m not your apprentice, and second, you guys do what you wish, just know that when your mother decides to murder you, I won’t be able to stop her.” I said.  
George smiled broadly, “And that, y/n, is why you're our best friend.” I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back to Mr. Weasley. My mothers face was red with fury, and looked just about ready to explode.

“Mr Weasley” I intervened. “ Shouldn't we go retrieve Harry?” I couldn't help but grin at the sour expression plastered on my mother’s face.

“Yes, yes indeed” Mr. Weasley exclaimed, slightly annoyed to have been pulled away from his conversation about muggle mechanics. “Mr. and Mrs. Y/l/n, it has been a pleasure but I'm afraid we must get going now.” My parents didn't seem at all disappointed by our sudden departure.

“Alright, I better go first. Mrs. Dursley seemed a bit alarmed last time I tried to contact the house. I think it's better if an adult were first to arrive.” said Mr. Weasley. I hid a smirk, i could only imagine what disaster had occurred when Mr. Weasley tried to use a telephone.

“Fred, George, you two will go next.” Continued Mr. Weasley. “Followed by y/n and Ron.

“Why do I have to go last?” Ron complained, crossing his arms defiantly. I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, being the youngest boy must be frustrating sometimes.

“Because” Fred explained “You’re an obnoxious prat” I snorted and Fred shot me a small grin. I was still just grateful that Fred seemed to be returning to his normal self. I had honestly been quite worried about him.

“Fred!” scolded Mr. Wealsey. “That is no way to speak to your brother. Now Ronald, you will go last because you are the youngest, and if we were to run into any trouble you would be the least able to defend yourself.” Ron mumbled something under his breath about him helping to fight Voldemort, but he didn't protest.

“Now, I don't want any funny business,” Mr. Weasley said, glaring at Fred and George.

“Oh us?” George asked innocently. He shook his head fervently and looked toward his twin.

“Never.” They both said in unison. _Sure_ I thought to myself. _I bet they just want to give the Dursleys some harmless homemade treats._

Mr. Weasley stepped into the fireplace and promptly disappeared with a flash of green fire. We waited a few seconds before Fred stepped under the chimney.

“Well my fellow knights, it has been an epic journey, but now I fear I must depart.” Fred drawled dramatically, before he too was consumed by the emerald flames.

Despite myself I felt nerves brewing in my stomach. I had never been overly fond of the floo network, and preferred to avoid it whenever possible. Sadly I had not yet passed my apparition test, and therefore had little choice in the matter.

As George left, I took one last look around the dimly lit ornate living room where I had spent much of my formative years. When I was little it had seemed so spectacular. I had laid on the decorative carpet and stared at the many antique portraits that lined the walls. I wanted nothing more than to know everything about the people in those paintings. What their life had been like, what their hobbies were, who they loved. Back then this old house had felt like a dreamworld. Now it just felt like a cage. Luckily, I had the key. Without one look back at my parents, I stepped into the fireplace, and let the magic carry me away.


End file.
